How To Write a Show Without Never Really Trying
by sykesexual
Summary: Una fanfiction su Ryan Murphy, su come (per me) scrive glee, sul programma e sui suoi collaboratori. (Ryan Murphy, Glee Cast, Zach Woodlee, Brad Fulchuck, Glee Crew)
1. Chapter 1

**_La Brad Falchuck corporation è fiera di presentare:_**

How to write a show without never really trying - Le regole di Ryan Murphy e soci.

**Capitolo uno:**

TRE MODI DI SCIOGLIERE UNA COPPIA  
(_SENZA SEMBRARE TROPPO PERFIDO, il che non nega il fatto che io lo sia_)

_di _RYAN MURPHY.

**1. FAR ANDARE VIA UNO DEI DUE. **

Questo è quello che uso meno, ma il meno evidente/soffrente di tutti. Si tratta di cancellare uno dei due personaggi dal copione (e a volte riaggiungerli nella stagione dopo) in modo che la coppia si sciolga. Esempi di questo metodo sono Emma e Ken; il quale è andato via alla fine della prima stagione perchè mi ero stufato di vederlo e perchè shippavo Wemma, quindi era solo di intralcio e l'ho cancellato; Puck e Lauren, la quale è andata via senza un vero motivo,è solo che mi diverto a far soffrire Puck e tenere col fiato sospeso i fan della Quick, non posso farci nulla! Poi anche Will e Holly, che è andata via per lo stesso motivo di Ken e Puck e Shelby, che è andata via solo perchè mi piace lasciare la storyline di Puck a metà.  
Ma l'esempio più valido di questo metodo sono sicuramente Sam e Mercedes, i quali si sono messi insieme per circa cinque minuti di puntata, e poi dopo tre mesi di hiatus li ho fatti lasciare, cacciando Sam di nuovo nel Kentucky.  
Poi, per richiesta dei fan (che mi ispirano molte storylines) l'ho fatto tornare, e ho fatto un casino con la coppia Samcedes... Ma l'ho risolto: nella quarta stagione li faccio lasciare, così non devo più starci a pensare. Mi sono sempre stati sul cazzo come coppia, non so perchè li ho messi insieme. Bah, forse ero ubriaco. O ho provato a scrivere un storyline senza l'aiuto di Brad e Ian. Chissà.

Oh, quasi dimenticavo: Rory e Sugar! E bene si, li farò lasciare perchè rispedirò Rory in Irlanda... Perchè? Non lo so, ma farò così.

**2. DARE UNA MOTIVAZIONE IDIOTA ALLA SEPARAZIONE. ****_(ma molto idiota!)_**

Questa la uso principalmente per i Finchel, che si sono lasciati (o quasi) per i seguenti motivi: calendari con i gattini e magliette con scritto 'TEAM FINN', Finn è andato a letto con Santana quando era single e Rachel stava con Jessie, Rachel pensa che Finn può fare solo il mulo da soma da grande, Finn ha deciso all'improvviso di iscriversi nell'esercito senza saper neanche impugnare un ferro da stiro e (più idiota di tutti) i turni al bagno - con conseguenti crisi isteriche di Rachel corredate di lancio della spazzola contro la porta.  
Ma li ho usati anche per la Pucktana, che si è sciolta perchè Puck ha preso F ad un compito; la Samtana, che si è sciolta per Trouthy Mouth (la canzone), la Klaine ha rischiato di lasciarsi per via di due stupidi messaggini da Chandler (il cui interprete non ho voluto svelare, per tutela. Dopo quello che è successo a Grant Gustin non mi è parso il caso) e la Artittany, che si è sciolta perchè Artie ha detto stupida a Britt, cosa che gli dicono tutti, anche lei se lo dice da sola. Ma sono io che decido, giusto? Giusto.

**3. METTICI UNA PERSONA DI MEZZO!**

Oh, questo è il mio preferito! L'ho usato praticamente con tutti! Ho pure fatto una lista, per sfizio.  
FINN e QUINN si sono lasciati per colpa di RACHEL e PUCK;  
TINA e ARTIE si sono lasciati per colpa di MIKE;  
FINN e RACHEL si sono lasciati per colpa di SANTANA, QUINN e PUCK;  
SUE e il giornalista ROD si sono lasciati per colpa di ANDREA (l'altra giornalista);  
WILL e TERRI si sono lasciati per colpa di EMMA;  
WILL e HOLLI si sono lasciati per colpa di EMMA;  
EMMA e KEN si sono lasciati per colpa di WILL;  
EMMA e CARL si sono lasciati per colpa si WILL;  
KURT e BLAINE si sono (quasi) lasciati per colpa di SEBASTIAN e CHANDLER;  
QUINN e SAM si sono lasciati per colpa di SANTANA;  
SAM e SANTANA si sono lasciati per colpa di BRITTANY;  
ARTIE e BRITTANY si sono lasciati per colpa di SANTANA;  
ARTIE e SUGAR si sono lasciati per colpa di RORY;  
SAM e MERCEDES si sono lasciati per colpa di SHANE;  
SHANE e MERCEDES si sono lasciati per colpa di SAM;  
KURT e BLAINE si lascieranno (questo è sicuro) ma non so se dare la colpa a JAKE (non lo so, devo decidermi in fretta) o alla distanza;  
SANTANA e BRITTANY si lascieranno (forse) per colpa del personaggio interpretato da Blake Jenner (povero cristo, non volevo che venisse insultato, volevo solo fare un pò di casini con le storylines. Mi piace far soffrire i fans!)  
In questa stagione creerò altre coppie e poi mi divertirò a farle sciogliere, non prima di aver fatto appassionare i fans, ovvio! Sennò che gusto c'è? Farò così: creerò una coppia così dolce e tenera da far vomitare arcobaleni, poi, in una notte buia e tempestosa, scriverò una scena in cui litigano e si separano, così che i cuori dei fans dediti e fedeli alla coppia vadano in frantumi...  
Dio, quanto sono geniale!  
Con quali delle tre regole li farò lasciare? Vedete la quarta stagione per scoprirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_La Brad Falchuck corporation è fiera di presentare:_

How to write a show without never really trying - Le regole di Ryan Murphy e soci.

Capitolo due:

DUE MODI PER SCEGLIERE LE CANZONI (e uno per chi le canta)

_di _RYAN MURPHY.

1. RIPRODUZIONE CASUALE DELL'MP3.

Questo metodo l'ho usato molto di più per le prime due stagioni.  
In effetti l'idea di tutto lo show l'ho avuta mentre ascoltavo la musica. Ero sdraiato sul divano durante un'afosa giornata d'estate, l'mp3 in riproduzione casuale, quando mi è venuta l'idea.  
Avrei potuto creare uno show che facesse conoscere ai giovani la musica che è stata colonna sonora della mia vita, in modo che potessero apprezzare i brani che hanno fatto la storia della vecchia generazione, e non le canzoncine idiote che fanno la storia oggi...  
Insomma, come possono Waka Waka o Mr. Saxobeat essere paragonate ai grandi successi del passato?  
Trollando sul mio profilo gioco-di-ruolo di Facebook ho capito quanto grave fosse la situzione, soprattutto dopo aver letto vari commenti - i quali mi hanno traumatizzato- che dicevano (testuali parole) "Waka Waka mi a salvt, mi a ftt capire il vero valore della life!11!" "Pns k Who Let The Dogs Out deve essere il nuovo inno nazionale, altro k qll cs noiosa, SPAKKA TRPP C'è!11!1!" "Altr k Journey, Pitbull è mlt meglio hihihihi!"  
Chiuso facebook mi ero ripromesso tre cose: uno, far conoscere a questi ragazzi la VERA musica. due, non far cantare mai canzoni di questo Pitbull nel mio show. Tre, comprare una tastiera nuova ai quei ragazzi, visto che sembrava che gli fossero saltati tutti i tasti.  
O forse meglio un dizionario.

Comunque, dopo questa piccola parentesi che tra parentesi non doveva esserci (quante parentesi sto aprendo? Basta che poi le chiudo, sennò sbatte tutto per il vento! LOL, quanto sono divertente!), vi spiegherò il primo metodo, anche se credo che lo conosciate tutti, visto che è così che scrivete molte delle vostre... oddio, come si chiamano? Funfunction, fanf... ah, fanfiction, giusto! Pensate che io non le legga, eh? Cosa credete che faccia il sabato sera? Uscire? MADDAI, non siate ridicoli! Io trollo nel mio tempo libero, come fanno tutte le persone - beh, normali no. Cioè, a trent'anni e passare comincia ad essere strano...  
Ad ogni modo, il metodo consiste nel mettere tutti gli scrittori in una stanza, e un ipod al centro.  
Poi, facendo la conta, si sceglie chi lo accende e fa partire la riproduzione casuale (in genere vincono Ian o Nikki, ma non chiedetemi il perchè).  
Successivamente si estrae un numero e si preme il tasto di scorrimento per tante volte quante dice il numero, e la canzone che esce viene inserita nel copione.  
Dopo aver ripetuto questo gioco per circa cinque volte, ecco che è stata stilata la scaletta dell'episodio.  
Pensavate che ci fosse un senso e una scelta elaborata dietro le canzoni? Sbagliavate, sennò Blaine non avrebbe cantato una canzone che dice che "sei la ragazza che sogno da quando ero una ragazzina" o Kurt non avrebbe di certo dedicato a Blaine una canzone su un ratto.  
Per non parlare di "bIlls, bills, bills" poi. Pensavate davvero che ci fosse una scelta logica? Certo, perchè un gruppo di maschioni super sexy che canta una canzone sui conti da pagare è davvero molto virile e mascolino!  
Ehi, che vi aspettavate? E' di me che stiamo parlando, dovreste essere abbituati!

2. VAI SU ITUNES, VEDI LE PRIME CANZONI IN CLASSIFICA E QUELLE IN FONDO? BENE; LE CANTEREMO A GLEE.

Oh, questo l'ho cominciato da usare da poco!  
VIsto che ci eravamo stufati un pò tutti del gioco dell'mp3 (e ne venivano distrutti due alla settimana per sfoghi e rabbia per il fatto di non aver indovinato la canzone che usciva) abbiamo scelto una via più semplice - e sicuramente meno costosa: IL MAGICO MONDO DI ITUNES.  
Dopo aver imparato ad usarlo - a volte mi sorprendo che alcuni dello staff sappiano addirittura contare, figurarsi usare un computer!- ho cominciato a far cantare tutte le canzoni possibili ed immaginabili: dai grandi successi (somebody that I used to know, what makes you beautiful, we are young) al peggio (friday, red solo cup, dinosaur, solo per citarne alcune), anche se non ci azzeccavano nulla con la storyline. Ma infondo questo non è mai stato un grande problema, nessuno dello staff si è mai lamentato delle mie scelte musicali. Beh, una volta si, ma poi il giorno dopo non è tornato... forse potrei averlo mandato sull'aereo sbagliato. Ops.  
Da quel giorno sembra che tutti abbiamo afferrato il concetto: IO GRANDE CAPO, VOI PLEBE. IO SCELGO, VOI FATE.

Stavo pensando di far cantare "Il pulcino pio" ai Warblers l'anno prossimo... è una canzone in vetta alle classifiche italiane, non può essere male.  
E poi Darren canterà già Call Me Maybe, peggio non può andare!

3. COME SCEGLIERE CHI CANTA LE CANZONI (e chi ondeggia sullo sfondo)

Come scelgo? Beh, è semplice, ho alcune regole base:  
- Lea deve sempre avere uno o più assoli in una puntata (e cantare qualche riga nell'esibizione di gruppo).  
- Amber deve solo fare gli acuti, e ogni morte di papa un assolo, giusto per non far dimenticare alla gente che c'è anche lei nel programma.  
- Naya, dopo due stagioni di silenzio, deve cantare quasi in ogni puntata- quasi, eh, non sia mai tolga un assolo a Lea! Lea deve cantare, è la punta di diamante del club!  
- Heather e Dianna, beh... non hanno mai fatto storie, quindi cantano solo se neccessario un assolo, sennò ondeggiano nello sfondo.  
- Jenna. Jenna ha un'assolo ogni morte di papa, e non le è permesso neanche fare gli acuti. Ondeggiare sullo sfondo e boccheggiare. Questo è quello che il suo personaggio deve fare.  
- Cory ha cantato fin troppo nella prima stagione. Nella terza i suoi assoli sono dimunuiti notevolmente, sempre per lasciare spazio a Lea. PERCHE' LEA E' LA MIA STAR!  
- Chris canta ogni tanto (nonostante Kurt sia una delle dive più agguerrite), perchè non sia mai Kurt riesca ad aver cioè che vuole! No, deve essere triste, non posso fargli cantare canzoni intere in tutte le puntate! Fortunatamente sono riuscito a gestire anche questo. Perchè io sono Ryan Murphy, e nulla mi è impossibile (tranne scriver euna storyline decente, quello ancora non mi riesce).  
- Darren canta in quasi tutte le puntate (per lo stesso motivo di Naya), perchè ha una voce stupenda, molto versatile e poi adoro le facce che fa quando canta! Adesso che Rachel se ne è andata canterà ancora di più. Ci voleva una nuova star nel club...  
- Mark, Chord, Harry e Kevin cantano circa ogni due puntate uno dei quattro a caso (quando sono buono ne faccio cantare due di loro nella stessa puntata... Come fanno a dire che sono perfido? Proprio non li capisco, più gentili di così!)  
- Damian. Damian ha avuto il suo momento di gloria, ora basta. Non lo voglio far cantare, giusto quando i fan si lamentano troppo gli do due righe di canzone per zittirli. Ma non sarà più un problema, nella quarta stagione sarà di nuovo in mezzo alle vacche *risata malefica*  
- Samuel e Vanessa si limitano a stare sullo sfondo, cantano una o due righe nelle canzoni di gruppo se Nikki riesce a convincermi (cosa rara).  
Joe ha avuto la sua puntata di gloria, e un duetto con Quinn, mi pare sia sufficiente. Poi non restano canzoni per Lea e gli altri, non è che possiamo cantare dieci mila canzoni!  
- I Warblers. Ecco, i Warblers sono una faccenda complicata. Quando Darren ne faceva parte, tutte le canzoni andavano al lui (sennò non potevo fangirlizzare sulla sua voce sexy tutti i venerdì sera), e quei poveri ragazzi dovevano solo fingere di cantare - pensavate che fossero loro a fare i coretti sotto nella seconda stagione? ILLUSI!. Ora che hanno un nuovo leader ho deciso di far cantare alcuni di loro (facendo il tiro a sorte), dandogli qualche riga di Uptown Girl o facendogli fare il sottofondo... quanto sono buono!  
- Matthew... ci avete fatto caso che nella 3 stagione ha cantato due volte scarse? Se la risposta è no vuol dire che sono uno sceneggiatore geniale - anzi, quello lo sono comunque -, se invece è si, mi spiace, ma visto che non volete sentirlo rappare e io si ho deciso che non lo sentirete proprio. Sono lo sceneggiatore, posso decidere quello che voglio.  
Se voglio posso anche fargli cantare la canzone dei gelati di McDonalds, indossando un tutù e correndo per strada.  
Tutto è possibile se si parla di me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_La Brad Falchuck corporation è fiera di presentare:_**

How to write a show without never really trying - Le regole di Ryan Murphy e soci.

_**Capitolo 3:**__  
__**DIARIO DI UN COREOGRAFO ALLE PRESE CON UNA MANDRIA DI BUFALI SGRAZIATI.**_  
_**(con la gentile collaborazione della mia assistente Brooke Lipton)**_

_di  
__**Zach Woodlee**_

Quando ho accettato questo lavoro non avrei mai potuto immaginare di avere a che fare con persone così... uhm, diciamo... idiote. Ecco.  
Direi che è un'aggettivo che calza a pennello a tutti i membri del cast (tranne a Chris - non sia mai gli dia dell'idiota, non voglio avere a che fare con i suoi sai...- che idiota lo fanno diventare quegli svalvolati), anche se - dopo mesi e mesi di duro lavoro e castighi severi- sembra che siano riuisciti a mettere insieme un qualcosa di decente.  
Questo a detta dei fan e di Ryan. Secondo me non raggiungeranno mai i miei livelli di perfezione - per non parlare di quelle specie di amebe del glee project che Ryan mi costringe ad allevare... cosa non si fa per lavoro!.  
Non che io sia un cantante eccezionale o un attore da oscar, in quello - onestamente - se la cavano molto meglio di me, ma io parlo di un altro aspetto (che, purtroppo, i RIB non sembrano considerare molto): IL BALLO.  
In questo, molti esemplari del vostro amato cast sono assolutamente... NEGATI.  
A volte mi chiedo come riesca a farli ballare decentemente se non sanno neanche camminare diritti. Boh, sarà il mio SUPER-talento a farli rigare dritto.  
O forse la magia della mia supermegastupendaeccenzional e assistente Brooke Lipton, che con un battito di ciglia fa cadere tutti ai suoi piedi.  
Beh, almeno a me così è successo.  
Fatto sta, che lavorare per _Glee _è stata una vera e propria impresa - e lo è tuttora - specialmente durante le riprese della prima stagione, in cui tutto il cast era in uno stato di "ballerino-selvatico" (come mi piace definirli), cioè che non sapevano coordinare braccia e gambe senza sembrare degli elefanti che camminano su una trave.  
Il primo giorno, quando li ho visti ballare. stavo quasi per strapparmi i miei preziosissimi e stupendi capelli dalla disperazione.  
Credevo - _speravo_ - fosse uno scherzo _stronzo_ di Ryan.  
Ma invece no, era proprio così. L'unico ballerino buono di quei cinque disadattati - _Kevin McHale_ - era su una fottutissima sedia a rotelle, quindi non potevo far altro che fargli agitare le braccia, mentre quel colosso sgraziato di Cory Monteith girava a piede libero.  
Non ho potuto far altro che tirarmi su le maniche e cominciare a torturare far esercitare quei ragazzi, e devo dire che il risultato è stato soddisfacente.  
Fortunatamente Ryan ha aggiunto altri attori che fossero capaci di muoversi a tempo di musica senza buttare giù tutto (come Harry Shum e Heather Morris), quindi è diventato tutto più facile.  
Poi è arrivata la manna dal cielo: **Jonathan Groff**.  
Non avevo mai visto qualcuno imparare così velocemente, riuscendo ad imitare passi visti solo una volta alla perfezione. Si muoveva sul set, girando, sollevando ballerine, cantando, tutto con una compostezza inaudita, tanto da sembrare quasi irreale.  
Credo di avere una specie di celebrity crush per lui, ma non ditelo a Brooke o mi ammazza.  
Comunque, cosa ha fatto Ryan dopo avermi fatto conoscere questo stupendo e talentuoso ragazzo? L'HA TOLTO DALLO SHOW. Ovvio.  
Perchè sennò rendeva la mia vita troppo facile. Giusto.  
Durante la seconda stagione ce la siamo cavata abbastanza bene Brooke ed io. I ragazzi cominciavano a ballare decentemente, e i nuovi arrivati non se la cavavano affatto male - quegli Warblers erano stupendi, sono felice di poter lavorare nuovamente con loro - e quindi tutto filava liscio.  
Poi con la terza stagione è arrivato l'incubo: **Damian McGInty, **il vincitore (al secondo posto) del Glee Project.  
Quando lo avevo visto "ballare" - se quello si poteva definire ballare - per la prima volta stavo per avere un'altra crisi di nervi.  
Non riusciva a mettere neanche un piede davanti all'altro, come avrebbe potuto mai vincere?  
Sinceramente lo davo per spacciato, però nel corso del reality è migliorato molto più degli altri, quindi alla fine ho concordato con Ryan e Nikki (che secondo me aveva una cotta per quell'irlandese coccoloso.) nel farlo vincere.  
Speravo che le vacanze non gli facessero dimenticare tutti i miei insegnamenti, ma, purtroppo, è stato così.  
Quindi - vista la situazione di emergenza - nella prima puntata non l'abbiamo fatto ballare, e lo abbiamo istruito, cominciando dai passi base, fino a quelli leggermente più complicati.  
Come avrete visto, siamo riusciti a farlo ballare decentemente. Questo è stato il traguardo di cui Brooke ed io siamo andati più fieri.

Per la quarta stagione ho buone aspettative, sono andato a spulciare informazioni sui nuovi arrivati e sembrano promettere bene...  
Speriamo sia così!  
Sennò mi toccherà torturare con ore e ore di esercizi e coreografie insegnare tutto da capo anche a loro come ho fatto con il leprachaun.  
Per quanto possa essere divertente vederli stanchi morti, impregnati di sudore, che supplicano per una pausa di cinque minuti, vorrei avere più tempo per vedermi le puntate di Project Runaway in santa pace.

Se mai verrete istruiti da me nel ballo ricordate solo una cosa: l'unico modo per convincermi ad avere pietà di voi è leccarvi i gomiti.  
Cosa impossibile, ciò vuol dire che io non avrò pietà di voi.  
Contattatemi a vostro rischio e pericolo.

**_Appendice: il Glee Tour._**

Volevo fare solo qualche precisazione sui tour:  
1. Gli unici passi che decido io sono quelli di gruppo, che ovviamente sono favolosi. Quindi se Darren Criss inciampa, si rotola, o fa la macarena mentre canta Silly Love Songs non date la colpa a me.  
2. Sono consapevole di aver creato un mostro: da cucciolo di pinguino che era quando l'ho conosciuto, Chris Colfer è diventato una macchina-del-sesso-stermina-fans.  
Vi giuro, quei movimenti di bacino e quegli scopa-sguardi sconvolgono anche me, sopratuttto perchè è tutta farina del suo pacco sacco.  
3. Heather era così anche quando è arrivata, quindi se vi ha fatto avere dubbi sulla vostra sessualità o cose simili con i suoi passi di danza contattate lei, io non c'entro nulla.  
4. Tutta la coreografia di Safety Dance l'ha decisa Kevin (con l'aiuto di alcuni Warblers... mi pare si chiamassero Curt, Riker e John, devo controllare...), quindi se come sono certo avrà fatto Grant Gustin vedendo il film o i video del concerto avete desiderato essere il palco in modo che Kevin vi si strusciasse addosso, andate da lui. O da Grant, che saprà capirvi. Ancora mi chiedo perchè Ryan l'abbia messo sulla sedia a rotelle, ma non preoccupatevi, farò in modo che Scream sia messa nella lista del prossimo tour.

Vorrei ringraziare tutti i miei fan che mi inviano messaggi di adorazione su twitter: so di essere fantastico e no, questo non vi risparmierà dalle mie torture se dovessi mai istruirvi.


End file.
